


Un Eccitante Equivoco

by SamanthaM



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM/pseuds/SamanthaM
Summary: Seth è un ragazzo buono, timido e solitario. Ha un lavoro semplice e una vita che potrebbe definirsi monotona.L'unica pecca di Seth è la sua ossessione per Kevin Harrison, uno dei più famosi porno star gay del mondo. Seth possiede tutti i suoi dvd e non c'è giorno in cui non perda occasione di guardarli.Ma cosa succederebbe se, una sera, tornando a casa da lavora, Seth incontrasse Kevin Harrison per strada?





	1. Chapter 1

Ciao ragazzi, eccomi con una nuova avventura!

Prima di iniziare, vorrei solo dirvi due cose ;)

Primo: la storia è ispirata ad un manga, ma ho già intenzione di modificare gli eventi, diciamo che solo l'inizio ci assomiglia ;)

Secondo: come noterete, ho provato a scrivere in terza, anziché in prima... diciamo che per quello che ho in mente, mi farebbe più comodo riuscire a scriverla in terza, ma essendo abituata in prima, spero solo di non fare errori. Se ne vedete, segnalatemeli pure ;)

Iniziamo? Siete pronti? :P

 

********************************************************

 

Seth uscì dal lavoro sospirando. Un'altra monotona giornata era appena terminata e lui non vedeva l'ora di tornarsene a casa per potersene stare da solo, in santa pace.

Seth era quello che si poteva definire un asociale. Lo era sempre stato, anche quando era più giovane, ma lui era felice così.

Alzò il viso e guardò il cielo. Benché non fosse particolarmente tardi, si potevano già scorgere le prime stelle brillare e, affondando le mani nella giaccia per stare più al caldo, iniziò a camminare verso casa.

L'autunno era appena iniziato eppure la temperatura era scesa drasticamente, costringendolo a prendere in seria considerazione l'idea di tirare fuori dall'armadio il cappotto pesante.

Non aveva particolarmente fretta e decise di percorrere quei cinque isolati con tutta tranquillità, ammirando le vetrine dei negozi del centro.

Il suo sguardo venne catturato da una scatoletta rossa, abbellita da un fiocco bianco, ricordandogli che, la settimana seguente, avrebbe compiuto venticinque anni.

Come tutte le volte che il suo compleanno si avvicinava, Seth si ritrovò a fare un'analisi completa della sua vita.

Si era diplomato senza troppi problemi, benché non fosse mai stato il primo della classe e aveva trovato subito lavoro in un'azienda pubblicitaria. Ricopriva il ruolo di segretario ma, dato che era l'ultimo arrivato, spesso i colleghi si approfittavano di lui. Gli assegnavano compiti noiosi e spesso ingrati, come fare cento fotocopie di alcuni documenti composti da cinquanta pagine l'uno oppure fare e servire il caffè a tutti, come se fosse un cameriere.

Seth sapeva che lo prendevano in giro per il suo servilismo, ma a lui non dava fastidio.

Era un bravo ragazzo, con il cuore grande e, per sua sfortuna, gli sembrava impossibile dire di no anche quando, forse, avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Quel suo modo di comportarsi non lo aveva fatto diventare importante e non gli aveva garantito nessuna promozione, ovviamente, ma era riuscito ad avere un contratto fisso e a comprarsi un piccolo appartamento tutto per sé, facendolo sentire soddisfatto.

Ma per quanto buono, timido e solitario fosse, Seth aveva un piccolo, insignificante, scabroso vizio che non aveva mai condiviso con nessuno.

Lui amava Kevin Harrison, uno tra i più famosi porno star gay del mondo. Seth non lo aveva mai incontrato, purtroppo, benché partecipasse alle sue conventions, ma era come se lo conoscesse da una vita.

Da quando era andato a vivere da solo, aveva collezionato tutti i suoi film e, praticamente ogni sera, se ne godeva uno, raggiungendo l'orgasmo sognando di essere scopato da Kevin.

Seth era consapevole che la sua dipendenza dalla porno star non era salutare, ma non poteva farci nulla, era più forte di lui.

Infatti, a parte qualche fugace strusciamento alle superiori, Seth non aveva mai fatto sesso. Complice il timore che sua madre potesse scoprire la sua omosessualità.

Non aveva particolarmente paura di essere respinto da lei, ma per i suoi delicati problemi di cuore.

Come si sarebbe sentito Seth se, rivelandole la verità, le avesse provocato un infarto?

Con un sospiro, Seth accantonò quel pensiero in un luogo buio e segreto del suo cervello, sperando che, un giorno, sarebbe riuscito a parlarle.

Svoltò l'angolo e proseguì per un altro isolato, pensando a cosa potesse mangiare per cena.

In casa non aveva molto, forse poteva farsi un piatto di pasta o del riso al formaggio, per poi sprofondare sul divano con la scatola del gelato a guardare un po' di televisione.

Seth pensò che quello potesse essere un ottimo programma per la serata e, mentre sfogliava mentalmente la sua videoteca di dvd porno, scegliendo quale vedere prima di mettersi a dormire, svoltò verso destra.

«Che cosa?» urlò una voce arrabbiata. «Avevi detto alle sei! Hai già mezz'ora di ritardo! Mi stai prendendo per il culo?»

Seth difficilmente prestava attenzione ai passanti, benché meno a chi gridava al telefono come un maleducato, eppure alzò lo sguardo da terra per vedere a chi appartenesse quella voce.

Si immobilizzò in mezzo al marciapiede. Si sentiva come una pietra al centro di un fiume, mentre la gente continuava a scorrergli attorno, ma non se ne curava. La sua attenzione era tutta per l'uomo al telefono.

Quello era Kevin Harrison.

Seth deglutì a fatica, continuando a fissarlo in ogni suo più piccolo particolare.

I suoi capelli biondi erano leggermente mossi e lunghi sulla fronte e Seth poté sentire il suo cazzo fremere quando lo vide ravviarli con le dita.

Le sue iridi azzurre erano affilate come coltelli, segno che il suo interlocutore doveva averlo fatto davvero arrabbiare. La sua figura, muscolosa e slanciata, era avvolta da un completo grigio fumo, che sembrava creato per mettere in risalto la sua bellezza.

Il cappotto di camoscio marrone faceva apparire le sue spalle spigolose, ma Seth pensò che non potesse essere più sexy di così, nemmeno se fosse stato completamente nudo.

«Ah, sì?» ringhiò Kevin. «Vaffanculo! Io me ne vado!»

Seth rimase immobile a guardarlo mentre chiudeva la chiamata e si rimetteva il cellulare in tasca. Kevin tirò fuori un pacchetto di mentine e ne mangiò una, ma quando Seth lo vide iniziare a camminare, si sforzò di fare altrettanto, andandogli dietro.

Quando mai gli sarebbe ricapitata un'opportunità simile?

Non se lo sarebbe lasciato scappare! Assolutamente no!

«Aspetta!» lo chiamò Seth, correndo verso di lui. «Aspetta, ti prego!» Kevin si voltò, alzando un sopracciglio e squadrando Seth da capo a piedi. «Tu sei Kevin Harrison, sono un tuo grande ammiratore! Mi chiamo Seth Cook! Da quando hai debuttato, ti ho sempre seguito! Ho tutti i tuoi film!» Seth era una mitragliatrice, pensava che, se si fosse fermato anche solo per riprendere fiato, non sarebbe più riuscito a spiccicare una parola, tanta era l'emozione di avere Kevin davanti. «Quello in cui fai il cowboy è il mio preferito. Sono sicuro che diventerà una pietra miliare della cinematografia porno gay!» Raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio, Seth gli disse esattamente quello pensava. «Posso chiederti una cosa? Non voglio disturbarti o darti fastidio, ma ho sempre sognato di essere scopato da te. Accetteresti di prendere la mia verginità?»

Seth si rese conto troppo tardi di ciò che aveva appena detto. Il suo cervello era andato totalmente in tilt davanti a Kevin e le parole gli erano uscite prima che potesse ponderarle.

Le guance di Seth presero immediatamente fuoco, sentendo il suo imbarazzo raggiungere nuove vette e iniziò a darsi mentalmente del coglione per quella stupida richiesta.

Sicuramente Kevin doveva averlo preso per un pazzo o, più probabilmente, per il povero sfigato che era.

La bocca di Kevin si socchiuse, mentre sul suo volto si dipingeva un'espressione di incredulità mista a sorpresa.

«Cos'è? Una candid camera?» chiese Kevin, guardandosi attorno.

Seth sentì il suo cuore stringersi al pensiero di non essere stato preso sul serio, ma doveva aspettarselo. In fondo, essere fermati per strada e ricevere una proposta simile doveva apparire assurdo, anche a una persona famosa come Kevin Harrison.

«No, non è così...» si affrettò a chiarire Seth, ma il suo coraggio venne meno. «Scusami tanto! Lasciamo stare!»

Seth stava già per girarsi e andarsene, quando una grande e calda mano lo afferrò per il braccio.

«Dove scappi?» domandò Kevin. «Davvero non mi stai facendo uno scherzo?»

«No, lo giuro! Non farei mai uno scherzo al grande Kevin Harrison...»

Mentre Seth parlava, Kevin lo fissò intensamente, come se volesse leggergli dentro. Quando la mano di Kevin sfilò gli occhiali dalla montatura nera a Seth, questi sentì il suo cuore sussultare e si zittì dall'emozione.

Kevin scostò i capelli neri e ribelli dalla fronte di Seth, fissando le sue iridi nocciola. Sembrò riflettere qualche istante sul da farsi, finché non prese una decisione.

«C'è un hotel qui vicino. Ti va bene?»

Seth avrebbe voluto inginocchiarsi e ringraziare Dio per avergli dato quell'occasione, tanto era felice per quello che sarebbe successo.

Dopo aver comprato preservativi e lubrificante e aver preso una stanza, Seth si era fatto la doccia per primo ed ora stava aspettando pazientemente che Kevin uscisse dal bagno, anch'egli pulito e profumato.

L'attesa lo innervosiva e lo eccitava allo stesso tempo. Desiderava con tutto se stesso fare sesso con Kevin e non vedeva l'ora di poterlo toccare.

Quando Kevin tornò nella camera da letto indossava solo un asciugamano legato in vita mentre, con un secondo, si stava frizionando i capelli dorati.

Era una vera e propria visione. Il suo corpo era spettacolare, muscoloso, ma non con esagerazione e la pelle era leggermente abbronzata e tonica nei punti giusti.

Seth rimase a fissarlo come uno stoccafisso, sentendo il proprio membro inturgidirsi sotto l'accappatoio che ancora indossava.

«Cosa stai guardando?» chiese Kevin, disfandosi di entrambi gli asciugamani e rimanendo gloriosamente nudo.

Seth dovette deglutire prima di riuscire a parlare. «Dal vivo sei magnifico... Non c'è paragone con i video!»

«Lo credo bene» ridacchiò Kevin. «Allora, ora che si fa? Vuoi venire a leccarmelo?»

Seth sentì le guance andare a fuoco a quella proposta e, mentre Kevin si sedeva sul bordo del letto matrimoniale, si avvicinò umettandosi le labbra.

Si inginocchiò davanti al suo idolo e fissò con bramosia il suo cazzo semiduro.

L'inesperienza gli fece temere di essere inadeguato per quel compito, ma si ripromise di mettercela tutta. Voleva far godere il suo Kevin e ci sarebbe riuscito, o almeno così sperava.

Lentamente, come se si trattasse di un oggetto sacro, Seth avvolse la mano alla base del suo membro e con la lingua iniziò a leccarne la punta, leggermente arrossata.

Il fatto che Kevin fosse circonciso eccitò maggiormente Seth. Il quale, dopo varie leccate, tentò di prendere quel cazzo fino in gola, ma con scarso successo, ritrovandosi a tossicchiare.

Subito si chiese come diavolo facessero gli attori porno a farlo!

Seth proprio non lo capiva, ma forse, se avesse avuto la possibilità di fare un po' di pratica, avrebbe potuto imparare.

Tornò a succhiare il glande con avidità, gustandosi appieno quel sapore mascolino, cercando di memorizzarlo.

Con le mani Seth continuava a toccarlo ovunque, passando dalle sue palle ai pettorali scolpiti e riscendendo sulle sue gambi forti.

A un cero punto Seth sentì la mano di Kevin sulla testa. Pensò lo stesse per accarezzare, invece l'altro lo scostò delicatamente.

«Basta così» fece Kevin. «Fai davvero pena, sai?»

Seth si sentì mortificato. «Mi dispiace, è la mia prima volta.»

«Quindi non posso mettertelo dentro» affermò il suo idolo.

Seth scattò come una molla, sentendo che la sua unica chance di averlo tutto per sé, stava per sfumare nel nulla.

«No! Ti voglio! Ti prego, scopami!»

Poteva farcela. Quando si masturbava di metteva spesso due dita dentro, quindi Seth non pensava fosse poi tanto diverso.

«Va bene, va bene, non diventare isterico!» lo calmò l'altro. «Però dei preparativi non voglio saperne niente, quindi fallo da solo.»

«Certo, certo!»

Seth prese il lubrificante, che aveva comprato poco prima di entrare in hotel, per prepararsi e porse un preservativo a Kevin. Mentre quest'ultimo lo indossava, Seth iniziò a toccarsi.

Si bagnò per bene e fece anche scivolare dentro tre dita, finché non si sentì abbastanza pronto.

«Stenditi» gli ordinò Kevin.

Lui lo fece, guardando con occhi sognanti la sua porno star, in completa adorazione. Se c'era una cosa di cui Seth era sicuro al duecento per cento, era proprio il voler perdere la verginità con lui.

«Abbracciami» disse Kevin, mettendosi sopra di lui.

Seth fece scivolare le mani dietro il suo collo e giocherellò con i suoi capelli morbidi e dorati, in trepida attesa di ciò che sarebbe successo.

«Rilassati. Sono parecchio dotato, quindi ti farò un po' male.»

Ma Seth era troppo ammaliato da lui per apprendere appieno le sue parole e si limitò ad annuire col capo, tutto eccitato all'idea di sentirlo dentro di sé.

«Allora entro» sentenziò Kevin, iniziando a spingere.

Un urlo di dolore squarciò il silenzio della camera, facendo venire la pelle d'oca alla super star.

«Non gridare così forte!» lo sgridò Kevin. «Cazzo! Sei strettissimo!»

«Kevin! Aspetta!» lo implorava Seth, provando un dolore lancinante e assurdo. Non era affatto come se lo era aspettato, usare le dita non faceva così male, mentre invece la penetrazione sembrava aprirlo letteralmente in due.

«Rilassati.»

«Kevin! Kevin! Ti prego, fa male! Kevin, aspetta un attimo!»

«Sono già dentro per metà.»

«Kevin!»

«Smettila!» ringhiò Kevin, prima di fare un profondo respiro per calmarsi. «Odio sentirti dire continuamente "Kevin"! Se proprio vuoi urlare un nome, almeno usa il mio! Mi chiamo Duke!»

Seth si paralizzò. Che cosa aveva appena detto?

«È il tuo vero nome?» domandò Seth, pensando che forse Kevin Harrison fosse solo un nome d'arte.

«È il mio unico nome. Dimmi, Seth,» fece Duke, afferrando maggiormente le sue gambe, «questo Kevin mi somiglia così tanto? Mi hai fatto venire voglia di vedere com'è.»

Quando finalmente quelle informazioni arrivarono al cervello di Seth, questi realizzò che quello che aveva davanti, e dentro di sé, non era la sua super star. Avrebbe voluto morire.

«Non sei Kevin?» riuscì solo a chiedere in un sussurro.

Duke si abbassò, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al suo viso. «No, idiota.»


	2. Chapter 2

Seth rimase completamente immobile, con la bocca socchiusa dall'incredulità, fissando l'uomo sopra di sé.

La verità lo colpì come un macigno: quello non era Kevin Harrison.

Come poteva essersi sbagliato tanto? Come aveva potuto confondere il suo idolo, la sua super star, con uno sconosciuto?

Era vero, si somigliavano come due gocce d'acqua, ma Seth era sicuro che avrebbe dovuto accorgersi del suo errore.

«Lasciami!» disse Seth, iniziando a dimenarsi.

«Perché?» ribatté l'altro, tenendolo fermo.

«Tu non sei Kevin» gemette Seth.

«Sei tu che hai scelto la persona sbagliata! E ormai sono dentro» sospirò Duke, affondando completamente nel corpo di Seth.

«Oddio!» gridò lui, sentendo bruciare. «Fa male!»

«Rilassati, ora passa.»

Seth fece dei respiri profondi, conficcando le unghie nelle spalle di Duke e cercando di abituarsi a quella intrusione. Era grosso, almeno così gli sembrava, e rilassare i muscoli sembrò diventare l'operazione più difficile del mondo.

«Cazzo! Sei strepitoso!» ringhiò Duke.

Dopo qualche istante, l'uomo iniziò a muoversi. A Seth sembrava di essere spaccato in due, il bruciore che sentiva era ancora presente, eppure una nuova e piacevole sensazione prese a impossessarsi di lui.

Iniziò a sentire caldo, molto caldo, addirittura a sudare. Il suo basso ventre formicolava, il suo cazzo vibrava e diventava ancora più duro, mentre dalle labbra gli uscivano delle parole incomprensibili.

Duke gli prese le cosce, divaricandogli maggiormente le gambe. Gli affondi diventarono più veloci, più profondi e mirati.

Seth andò fuori di testa. Il piacere stava diventando nettamente superiore alle aspettative e il dolore era finito nel dimenticatoio.

Quando Duke colpì un preciso punto al suo interno, Seth si mise a gemere senza ritegno, incapace di riuscire a trattenersi.

La sua mano scattò da sola verso il suo cazzo, iniziando a masturbarsi alla stessa velocità con cui Duke lo penetrava.

Non ci volle molto perché Seth raggiungesse il culmine e si sporcasse l'addome di sperma.

Duke diede altre tre spinte e lo imitò, riversando il proprio seme nel preservativo.

Il respiro, pesante, di entrambi fu l'unico rumore che riempì la stanza per vari secondi.

Seth si sentiva un debole. Non era riuscito a resistere all'impulso di toccarsi e venire, ma le sensazioni che aveva provato, erano state travolgenti. Anche l'orgasmo era stata tutta un'altra cosa, con il cazzo di Duke dentro di sé.

«Non avevo mai goduto così tanto a metterlo nel culo...» affermò Duke, col fiato corto. «Dammi cinque minuti, voglio scoparti di nuovo, pervertito di un verginello!»

***

Seth arrivò al lavoro, la mattina dopo, in perfetto orario ed entrò nel suo ufficio sfregandosi le mani per scaldarsi. Si tolse la giacca e la appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona rossa, ma evitò accuratamente di sedersi.

Quel Duke era stato di parola, lo aveva scopato ancora e ancora, finché, approfittando del fatto che fosse sotto la doccia, Seth non era scappato a gambe levate dalla camera dell'hotel.

Seth lo doveva ammettere, era stato intenso, focoso e tremendamente travolgente fare sesso con Duke, il quale non gli aveva dato un attimo di tregua, ma il solo pensiero di come tutta quella storia fosse iniziata, lo faceva vergognare a dismisura.

Nella sua testa Seth ripensava spesso al volto di Duke e continuava a ripetersi che, anche se le somiglianze erano sorprenderti, avrebbe comunque dovuto accorgersi che quello non era il suo Kevin.

Con un sospiro pesante, Seth si avviò verso la saletta relax deciso a preparare il caffè per i suoi colleghi. Mentre stava accendendo le due macchinette, Roger fece capolino sulla soglia.

«Buongiorno, Seth. Bravo! Stai già preparando i caffè?» gli domandò, sorridente.

Seth si voltò a guardare il capo ufficio, incontrando i suoi occhi neri e profondi, cercando di sfoggiare un sorriso cordiale.

«Sì, capo.»

«Benissimo,» rispose Roger, passandosi una mano nei capelli, oramai ingrigiti dal tempo. «Fanne uno in più, oggi arriva il nuovo socio.»

«Certo, capo» rispose Seth, poco interessato.

«Ti aspettiamo in sala conferenze.»

Seth annuì con la testa e, non appena Roger se ne andò, tornò a concentrarsi sulla macchinetta. Prese i bicchierini di plastica e le bustine di zucchero, poggiando il tutto su un vassoio, cercando di riflettere, per l'ennesima volta, su ciò che gli era successo.

Forse era stato un segno del destino. La sua malsana dipendenza da Kevin Harrison lo aveva portato alla disavventura della notte precedente, quindi stava davvero considerando l'idea di smettere di guardare i film porno, anche se la sola idea gli faceva venire le lacrime agli occhi.

Per Seth era impensabile restare senza il suo Kevin, ma doveva anche confessare che, forse, avrebbe dovuto finirla di fare l'eremita e crearsi un minimo di vita sociale, con persone vere.

E magari trovare un ragazzo...

Non appena ebbe finito di preparare tutti e tredici i caffè, Seth prese saldamente il vassoio e si diresse verso la sala conferenze.

Dentro vi erano già dei colleghi, alcuni seduti, altri in piedi, che chiacchieravano tra di loro. Non appena videro Seth, lo saccheggiarono, servendosi senza nemmeno ringraziare o salutare.

Roger era seduto a capo del tavolo e stava parlando con Steven, ma quando lo vide, gli fece segno di avvicinarsi.

«Bravo, Seth. Lasciali pure qui.» gli ordinò, gentilmente.

Roger era sempre stato l'unico a dimostrargli un po' di rispetto in quell'ufficio pieno di menefreghisti e Seth lo apprezza davvero tanto.

Dopo aver ubbidito alla sua richiesta, si fece da parte, mimetizzandosi con il muro e aspettando che gli venisse chiesto di fare qualcosa.

Qualche minuto più tardi, il vociare nella sala si acquietò e Roger di alzò in piedi.

«Benvenuto!» disse il capo, raggiungendo il nuovo arrivato. «Signori, vi presento Duke Cox, il nostro nuovo socio.»

Seth era pietrificato. Avrebbe pagato il suo peso in oro per poter essere invisibile e poter fuggire da quella stanza.

L'uomo fermo accanto a Roger era proprio lo stesso Duke che lo aveva scopato selvaggiamente la notte precedente.

Gli occhi azzurri del suo incubo peggiore vagarono svogliati per la stanza, salutando meccanicamente ogni faccia che incontrava, finché non si posarono su di lui.

Un brivido di piacere scosse la schiena di Seth, quando un sorriso malizioso e divertito apparve sulla bocca perfetta di Duke.

Che diavolo avrebbe fatto ora?

Nessuno a lavoro sapeva che fosse gay e, almeno per ora, preferiva che la cosa rimanesse riservata.

I colleghi lo prendevano già abbastanza in giro per il suo servilismo, se avessero saputo del suo orientamento sessuale, le cose sarebbero solo potute peggiorare.

Seth abbassò lo sguardo e rimase a fissare le piastrelle lucide con insistenza, cercando di essere l'uomo invisibile che era sempre stato.

«Perché non ci accomodiamo?» propose Roger, indicando una sedia a Duke. «Così possiamo iniziare la riunione.»

Seth dovette rimanere in piedi per più di un'ora, ma anche se il suo corpo era fisicamente lì, fermo e immobile come una statua, la sua mente pareva viaggiare alla velocità della luce.

Duke avrebbe fatto finta di non conoscerlo? Si sarebbe comportato normalmente? Avrebbe sbandierato il suo essere gay ai quattro venti?

Non appena Seth sentì Roger pronunciare le parole "la riunione è conclusa", si precipitò fuori dalla sala come se avesse il diavolo alle calcagna, il che in un certo senso gli pareva vero, si rifugiò in bagno, cercando di riacquistare la calma facendo dei respiri profondi.

Forse non sarebbe andato tutto a rotoli, forse Duke avrebbe tenuto la bocca chiusa e avrebbe fatto finta di non conoscerlo. Seth si aggrappò a questi pensieri come un'ancora di salvezza e si rinfrescò il viso con dell'acqua.

Quando alzò gli occhi per guardare il proprio riflesso nello specchio però, vide Duke alle sue spalle guardarlo con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

«Ieri sera hai pensato bene di dartela a gambe, vero, Seth?» fece Duke divertito, facendo qualche passo verso di lui.

Seth si voltò di scatto, ritrovandoselo a pochi centimetri di distanza. Improvvisamente si sentì la gola secca e le gambe molli. Posò le mani sul piano di marmo dietro di sé, nella speranza di non finire col culo per terra.

«N-non dirlo a nessuno... N-non sanno che sono gay...» lo supplicò.

«Prima mi supplichi di scoparti e dopo hai il coraggio di scappare senza una parola? Penso proprio che ti meriti una bella punizione!» Duke si sporse in avanti, avvicinando pericolosamente il suo viso a quello di Seth. «Da oggi in poi mi obbedirai e, se oserai contraddirmi, dirò a tutti che sei un finocchio pervertito che rimorchia gli uomini per strada.»


End file.
